superhero_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Heart
' Stephen or Steven Ramsay/Mystic Heart- '''Steven Ramsay is one of the main characters of the Mythical Heroes, and is the third in command to be leader. He is a full time Physics teacher. He is the third to transform into Mystic Heart after he found out who Elastic Heart is. He has the power of ice. Appearance In his everyday clothes, he is seen wearing a suit, and tie, and black or brown shoes. Outside of school, he wears a mahogany red, and black work pants. He black shoes. His hair is blond, and his eyes are either grayish, or greenish. He is 5,9. While he is Mystic Heart, his blond hair grows a little longer, and he has long bangs. His hero clothes consist of blue, with dark blue stripe. He has long sleeves with dark blue gloves. His bottom is blue with dark blue strip lining. His shoes are dark blue boots, and his cape is light blue with white on the back. He has a blue mask, and his eyes change to light blue. Almost like Elastic Heart, he has a pouch filled with ice shards to hit his enemies. Personality He is kind, and watchful. He doesn't deal with conflicts, and acts a little like Elizabeth. He is fun. and is very talkative. He is also protective with his girlfriend Lillian Connery. He also is very impatient sometimes with his class when they don't listen. Whenever Lillian needs him, he always be there for her. His personality change though when he is Mystic Heart, he is strong, and brave. He does what he does. He doesn't fall back when he is in danger, but sometimes when it gets dangerous, he doesn't go for it because Elastic Heart gets scared, and worried. Power He has the power of the ice. He can trap his victims in ice or he can attack them when he feels like it. He also uses it when the heroes are in danger. He has multiple abilities, he can throw ice shards to stun his enemies, he can create stalagmites, or stalactites. He even can do them on the wall. He can make the floor into ice, and he can make snow out of them. His weakness is water. Relationships '''Lillian Connery- '''Lillian is Steven Ramsay's girlfriend. They met with each other when Lillian is a Junior Year in High School. They are always right next to each other, but I think that is because he is protective with her. he doesn't want to lose her. '''Elizabeth O'hara- '''It is unknown whether they are friends. But they could be seen hanging out with each other. Steven met Elizabeth when Lillian introduce her, but doesn't show any friendship. '''Mckenzie Hutchings- '''Steven, and Mckenzie went to college together. They share a very close friendship, and went to the same class together. Lillian tends to have fun when they went to college together, but that went away. They also have a bond with each other. '''Robert Haworth- '''It is unknown how he met Robert. They are best friends though. Steven can be close to Robert because he is constantly worried about him. ' Paige Bean- '''They started to become friends when Paige is trap with him. Steven understands how Paige feels, and starts to talk to her in private. It is unknown if they became close friends together. Sometimes she can stand by him due to the fact that she feels lonely. Lillian doesn't really get jealous, she just eyes them what they do. Trivia * He is the third tallest out of the heroes. * He is currently dating Lillian Connery aka Elastic Heart * His birthday is on Oct 15 so he is Libra * His blood type is A. * He is the second hero to actually have powers from his hand, the first is Strong Heart with her fist. * He went to the same college as Mckenzie Hutchings. * He is the only hero to be born in October. Category:Character Ideas Category:Hero Ideas Category:Characters